A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses regarding vehicles with a bed mode, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses regarding a vehicle with a bed mode that provides a hidden pillow.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide automotive vehicles, such as vans, with the capability of being adjusted into a bed mode so that the vehicle itself may be used to sleep in. Especially with vehicles having a load floor, it is typical to use the load floor as a bed surface. To make known bed modes work well with comfort, however, the users must pack pillows for use in supporting their heads and/or other body portions. The difficultly with this is that pillows are well known to take up significant storage space, thereby lessening available cargo capacity.
What is needed is a vehicle that can be easily adjusted into a bed mode and that can conveniently store pillows without lessening available cargo capacity.